


神之下

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [8]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 抹布葬，血腥预警*艾莫斯教是剧情需要自设宗教
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	神之下

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布葬，血腥预警  
*艾莫斯教是剧情需要自设宗教

剿灭行动地点，城郊，一座旧艾莫斯教的教堂里。  
送葬人用尽最后一颗子弹，把暴徒的头打了个粉碎，斜阳照射在歪歪扭扭的十字架上，映出神像的轮廓，在送葬人身后无限延长，没入黑暗之中。地上零零散散堆着尸体，无一例外都是脑壳开花，空气中弥漫着浓烈刺鼻的血腥味。他把枪收回箱子，拿出相机留下一份影像记录。  
身后有脚步声传来，他收起相片，立正站好，“我是公证所派来的执行人，如果有打扰我在此道歉。”  
“这还真是稀客。”  
脚步声渐渐嘈杂，至少三四个人围在唯一的出口，他们慢慢逼近，将送葬人包围。  
“你身手不错，”领头的人说道，“可是我的朋友们不乐意了。”  
送葬人不记得公证所有提到过其他帮派，恶党已经被全部击毙，他只能推测来者是趁火打劫的乱党。  
“请别会错意，我是——”  
砰的一声，一根木棍砸在他的头上，脑袋震颤着，一瞬间失去了反应力。他摇摇晃晃地扶住墙壁，继续以平静的语气陈述道，“我没有理由和你们发生冲突。”他低头瞥了一眼，只剩下另一把枪的备弹，但枪在箱子里。  
暴徒发觉了他的动机，示意旁人抢过他的箱子，远远地扔开。箱子落地敞开，物件散落一地，没人在乎里面是什么，所有人的视线都在送葬人身上。  
“喂，执法者先生，你相信这世界上有神么。”  
额头传来湿热感，他知道自己在流血，但还是选择以理说服，“我只是完成委托，没有对艾莫斯教有任何偏见。”快速分析之后，他得出自己正在面对艾莫斯教徒的结论。  
“神正在看着你，神不喜欢你在他的地盘的所作所为。”一人按住送葬人的脖子，将针管扎入，推了一整管液体。  
送葬人的头脑快速运转着，考虑如何应对这样意料之外的情况。他做好了赤手搏斗的准备，但身体开始发软，他靠在墙上，听到耳旁的讥笑。  
“接下来，要把你最隐秘一面展现给神，请求他的宽恕。”  
两三只手托起他的身体，把他抬到了教堂中央，剥掉他的衣服，然后是内裤，让他跪在尸体中间的空地，朝着神像的方向。石板地上的血迹还没干，浸湿了送葬人白皙的指缝。肌肤突然暴露在空气中有些不适应，阳光洒在他雪白的肌肤上，十字架在他身后映着影子，他迎着光闭上了眼。  
教徒们看呆了，视线离不开他光滑的肌肤，手指轻划过他的脊柱，一人拉住他的胳膊，“你不仅行为恶劣，连灵魂看上去都是污秽的。不过不用担心，我们可以净化你。”  
教徒们说着，揽住送葬人纤细的腰肢，一人在前把阴茎塞进他的口中，一人在后轻抬着他的下巴，根物顺着角度向下完全吞进喉管。他皱眉，睫毛扑闪，做着无声的反抗。薄唇被渐渐撑开，唾液顺势渗出，在空气中勾勒着喉结的形状，晶莹剔透。  
“刚才给你注射的是神经毒素，会让你失去行动力，但是保留了所有的知觉。你会在快乐中死去的，执法者。”  
刺鼻的气息让送葬人难以呼吸，双手垂在身体两侧，沉甸甸地拿不起来。教徒见他没有反应，取出阴茎在他脸上拍打，汁水溅在了睫毛上，他眨了两下眼睛试图抖掉。  
“喂，这家伙是机器人吧，怎么一点动静都没有。”  
“试试看他的后面。”  
于是身后的人单膝跪着，沾了些唾液在手指上，从下方摸索着刺进送葬人的肉穴。送葬人微微蹙眉，口腔再次被填满。原本并非做爱的地方受刺激不断收缩着，拒绝着男人的手指。那人也不示弱，另一只手握住送葬人的性物上下套弄，终于，送葬人的腰颤抖着向后倾斜，身前的人按住他的肩，把他嘴当作小穴进进出出。  
送葬人并没有感到羞耻或是恐惧，身体各处传来的陌生反馈令他无所适从。他想用言语阻止这些人的行为——显然行不通，而行动受到药物的阻隔。他斜眼看到墙壁上的画像，是一个个天使模样的孩童手握花环，笑容洋溢。  
“你可不是天使……”教徒见他盯着壁画，捏着他的下巴强迫他改变了视线的方向，“你是杀人机器。你和那些孩子不一样。”  
一股精液射在他的脸上，顺着鼻梁流下，打湿了他的睫毛。他不打算做什么辩解，因为他知道自己是为了践行条律而生，在他面前没有幸福和救赎可言。  
在他眼中，这些人的行径说不上可憎，而是可笑。  
“让我来吧，”神父推开送葬人身后的教徒，用手指撑开刚刚被扩张有些松软的穴口，送葬人一脸茫然，直到阳具进入，不讲理地争夺着空间，将肠道向两侧挤压，而且还没有停下的意思。他的上身支撑不住，向前倒去。他用手肘支着身体，血腥味扑鼻而来，身旁就是刚才死在枪下的暴徒，正面目扭曲地朝着他。  
异物还在深入，他不适地扭动着身体，等这一切停止。神父粗喘着，扶着送葬人的腰前后抽动。脊柱微微向上拱着，画出漂亮的曲线，在周围漆黑一片的环境的映衬下显得格外惨白，随着动作不断地颤抖。深色的阴茎在他的雪白的臀间进进出出，带着穴里的汁水哧哧作响，然后在撞击中被重新带回，刚刚降温便再次变得火热，甚至起了沫。  
膝盖不断在石砖上摩擦，渐渐有了痛感。他低头望去，分不清是自己的血液还是那些尸体的血液，已经完全染红了他的双膝和手臂。  
“抬头看着神，你这个罪人。”神父扯着他的翅膀将他拉起，血液连带着飞溅在胸口。没有受过任何爱抚的乳头泛着令人怜爱的粉色，和暗红的血色形成了鲜明的对比，愈发显得动人。  
送葬人看到那座神像披着白色的袍子，在阳光下散发出温暖的橘光，目光慈祥地注视着这里的一切，原来人们就是把这种东西奉做上帝，即便在这种处境下，他还在思考人类为何会依赖这种虚无缥缈的东西。  
“还不开始忏悔吗！”神父加快了频率，把他的声音顶碎，压在喉咙里。  
我没有什么要忏悔的，法才是我的神。  
送葬人默念着，紧咬着嘴唇。  
神父松开手，让他身体自然回落，然后猛的一冲，送葬人险些脸砸在地面上，还好靠手臂做了缓冲。  
“愿神净化你……”  
“愿神净化你……”  
众教徒念着些难懂的话语，大多是什么经文，神父发了疯似的压着送葬人的肩，撞击声甚至要盖过人声，媚肉在抽插下被带出些许，又全部插回，穴口磨得通红，紧收着男人的阳具。和这撩人画面完全不符地，送葬人全程没有什么声响，除了快节奏的喘息，连表情都没有太多变化，水色的眸子死死盯着神像的方向。  
“你这个异教徒……！”神父一巴掌甩在送葬人的臀上，瞬间留下一个淡红的手印，“不许你那样看着神！”  
送葬人突然想到，他算是被强暴了吗。一开始还以为真有什么宗教仪式，到头来不过是些小打小闹。  
“就这种程度吗，你们的净化。”  
神父被激怒了，撕扯着送葬人的头发前后摇晃，指示几个教徒过来，抬起送葬人的上半身，然后将他的腿也一并拉扯着，神父站起身，送葬人彻底变成祭品般，被几个人拉着四肢悬在空中，神父从下方托着他的腹部，保持结合的姿势。他们朝着神像走去，绕过尸体，让送葬人趴在十字架上，神父从后方托举着他的下身。  
精水从连接处流出，留在十字架上，他手扶着十字架，勉强承受住冲力。脚在地板上打滑，跪了许久有些发麻了。虽然心理上没有任何愉悦，身体却慢慢适应了这样的凌欺，粘稠的液体注满了身体，紧接着被下一根硬物挤出，仅凭后穴能分辨出是不同人在侵犯他，身体疲软，无力做出积极的响应，喉咙终于失去压抑，发出的遵从肉体的声音。  
“唔……啊……啊！嗯……”  
偌大的教堂里回荡着交合声和此起彼伏的喘息，跟这神圣的范围完全不搭调，但神情迷离嘴唇微启的送葬人更是染上了几分禁欲气息，和神像有几分相似之处，白皙的手指挠抓着十字架已经磨破了皮，指尖满是血迹。  
“神都看到了，你这污秽不堪的样子，神唾弃你。”  
神父拾起摔落在地的枪支，顶在送葬人的太阳穴上。此时的送葬人正背靠在十字架上，双腿向两侧分开，胸口遍布血渍和浊液，腿间是被多次制服留下的手印。神父把枪对准了他一张一合的入口，借着液体把一半都推了进去。他呜咽着，手按住枪管。平时在手中的武器此时变成了侵犯自己的工具，这让他顿时清醒许多，思考着刚才发生的一切，来不及为之感到耻辱，只想起他们说的话。  
“你们才是……背道而驰的罪人。”送葬人握住神父的手渐渐用力，用力一拉，带着枪管抽离身体，几乎是同时，枪口对准了神父的身体。就算不用瞄准，这个距离足以粉碎一切肉身。他毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，在神父身上轰出个窟窿，然后是下一个，再下一个，还有一个，最后一个。  
他走下神坛，一手扯下神像上的袍子披在身上。他漠然环顾四周，一片血泊，似乎没有什么值得带走的东西。他回过头，看着赤身裸体的神像，“你不过是个幻觉罢了，没了他们，你什么也不是。”  
夕阳拉着最后的几抹红色从墙壁上消失，送葬人赤足踩着已经冰冷的身体，一步两步，走出教堂。他远远地看着教堂在火焰中倒塌，叹了口气。  
可笑至极呵。


End file.
